Every year I meet you…
by Summerssevenseas
Summary: Every year, Blue meets green AGAIN. From birth to being a teenager they encounter. What blossoms every time?Love, or hatred? Jealousy maybe?Or, are they just unsure? Lets see how they will find out. Could be the opposite of what you think. Two-shot. ORS
1. 0 to 7

**Two-shot! Here we go! YAY!**

* * *

><p><em>I was just a normal girl, growing up like any average person, but did the same person just had to show up every year when I got older?<em>

A mother, one day, took her new born child out for fresh air in the spring. She then bumped into a woman who was having a stroll with her own child and her father.

"Why, hello there! Is that your new born? She's so cute and tiny!" The two woman giggled and laughed with each other, leaving the poor old man to mop in the corner.

"So what are you going to name your child?" The woman with her father asked.

"I don't know yet...What have you named yours?"

The lady grinned with delight. "I named him Green! Green, the color of his eyes. Your daughter has very pretty eyes as well! Like a royal diamond!"

"A royal diamond...Thats a nickname for a blue diamond..." The lady thought immensely. "Blue...That will be her name." The lady decided.

"Blue!" Her small baby copied, giggling hysterically.

Her mother smiled. "She seems to agree with the name. How wonderful...Her first word..._Blue._"

"Green" The girl copied again. He mother was shocked slightly before laughing along with her daughter.

"Haha! Seems like she likes your son. Im sure they will meet again one day. How long are you visiting?"

"Visiting? No, We have been living here! My father here is actually letting us stay with him for a while until we buy a house."

Her father stuck his chest out proudly, happy to finally be part of the conversation.

"And what is your name?"

"Samuel! Professor Samuel Oak."

The young mother of Blue grinned happily and brightly towards the proud professor.

"Professor Oak, what do you do? What do you study?"

"Well~" (A/N I am getting soooooo bored so I am going to skip to next year.)

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Blues mother encouraged to her 1 year old who was learning how to walk, while holding her hand to support her.<p>

"Mummy!" Apparently, The child developed the same accent as her father.

"Laurenia, you have to take her to your friends house already!" Laurenia's, Blues mother's, Husband said.

"S-sorry Daniel! I just can't help it! I love her too much!~" Laurenia gushed, picking up Blue and twirling her around.

"Laurenia." Daniel glared dangerously, causing the woman to sigh and put her daughter down, so she could put on her shoes.

"Fine~. Jeez, Mr. Grumpy." Laurenia pouted, sticking her tongue out at her husband like a child.

Daniel rolled his eyes and chuckled at his wife's behavior.

"You never change Laurenia. You never change." Daniel said, smiling, then walked off to go clean their room.

"Don't forget to take out the trash while i'm gone! I have to meet a few friends for business."

Daniel raised an eyebrow after hearing these so called "New friends".

"Gender?"

"Their both girls stupid! Your too jealous sometimes!"

Daniel couldn't argue with that. "At least their girls, because you KNOW I would never let you meet another man, business or not. You are MY lady. No one else's."

"Awww, how cute. Though, dont be too jealous."

"Though, dont be too childish." Daniel mimicked.

"Im not childish!"

"Don't even think about starting the argument. You KNOW who will win."

"NNNNNNNNHG!" Daniel may have not been able to see what was happening, but he knew what Laurenia was doing. She was sticking her tongue out at him from downstairs.

Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes again.

He started to make the bed and fold the laundry.

"Bye honey! I am going to go drop off Blue and Professor Oaks then I will have a dinner with my friends! I will be back at 5:45. K? See'ya!"

"Bye!"

Laurenia left on rollerblades, which Daniel forbidden her from using to travel with the baby but did Laurenia listen? No. Of course not.

When Laurenia finally made it to her destination, she ringed the doorbell twice.

"Who is it?"

"Dusty? Its me, Laurenia!"

The woman named Dusty opened the door, almost breaking it off like limbs.

"LAURENIA! AWWWWW! Your baby is just as cute as always!" Dusty said, making googly eyes at Blue. Blue seemed to be a bit annoyed. She had a gut feeling that Dusty was gonna dress her up like a fairy or a pixie again. She hated wearing frilly and itchy things like that. She also hated being hugged. (A/N That was me when I was a baby. I hated hugs and I always pushed the person away, And I hated those itchy pixie outfits. They were terrible.)

"Well, I will be off then! Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye!"

Laurenia zoomed off, leaving a mother babysitting her friends baby and her son.

Dusty's 2 year old son looked up at Blue curiously, giving Dusty the chance to try something.

"Green, Do you want to know her name?"

"Name?" Green tilted his head in confusion.

Dusty chuckled to herself. "Her name is Blue. Do you wanna touch her? Feel her little hands." Dusty urged, crouching down so that Blue was at the same level as Green.

Green held out his hand and stoked Blue's head gently.

"Soft..." Green said gently, then gave a soft smile. Soft...

* * *

><p>Blue walked around happily, holding her favorite pokemon plush. Squirtle.<p>

"Mummy! Where lola?" Blue asked cutely to her mother.

"Lola is in the kitchen eating right now. You can only see her if you eat your vegetables." Laurenia said. "Remember, they are ALSO flying pizzas."

"YAY! Im gonna catch it!" Blue said, running towards her mother. (A/N I use the flying pizza idea to get my baby cousin to eat when he refuses. I MADE IT UP! –W–)

"What a good girl!" Laurenia gushed while watching her daughter enjoy the vegetables on her plate.

"I caught all of flying pissa!" Blue said, not knowing how to pronounce the Z in pizza.

"Okay then, go play with Lola."

Blue smiled brightly and went to go play with the family's skitty.

"Lola! Look! I brought new toy!" Blue said, waving a rattata toy around.

Laurenia smiled, listening to her daughter play, before frowning. "Oh darn. I forgot that me and Daniel were supposed to go meet the Oak family today!" Laurenia yelled, getting up and dashing out to her room.

"Blue honey! Get dress like a big girl in your favorite outfit!" Laurenia called, knowing her daughter knew how to change herself rather quickly.

"Yes mummy!" the 2 year old yelled.

Blue ran into her room, almost slipping on the kitchens wooden floor.

Blue pulled out a box from under her bed and put on the outfit that was inside of it; A blue, breezy dress, a leaf shaped, green necklace, Small blue and green sandals, and a green puffy hat.

"Im ready mummy!" Blue said, already knocking at her mothers door. It baffled Laurenia how her own daughter gets dressed faster than her, even though she was only 2.

"Im coming! Im coming! Mommy doesn't do these types of things fast you know!" Laurenia sighed, she was still putting her dress on.

"Fine~" Blue said in a whining tone, then ran over to the red couch that was next to the door. She started to hum to tune from River Flows in You in her head. then she started to sing it.

"Lala lalalalala la la la la la la la." Blue sung, which was actually very good. Laurenia was wondering were the voice was coming from, and when she was fully dressed and ready to go, she found her daughter singing the beautiful melody.

How did she even know the song? Then she remembered, Green. The 3 year old prodigy in piano was playing it two weeks ago when they visited. Hmm...This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Blue, the 3 year old prodigy singer, was finally going to star in Kanto's got Talent. Green had already done it, and won in the process.<p>

"So little girl, Tell us. What makes you wanna sing?" One of the judges asked.

"I do it for mummy and papa." Many gushes and awww's were heard around. Even the judges were gushing to her cute accent.

"And who gave you the french accent?" Blue tilted her head in confusion.

"...Uh...I dont know what that is." Small chuckles and more gushes were heard.

"Okay then, lets hear you sing."

Blue walked to the middle of the stage, ready to perform her beautiful piece. What she didn't know, was that Green was watching her.

" ..." Blue waited as the piano played softly and beautifully.

It was her turn.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes and see you looking back<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<br>Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so out of line<br>To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself  
>By hurting you"<p>

The crowd clapped loudly, completely flabbergasted by her beautiful and powerful voice.

"Now one question." The judges said, raising a hand to quiet the crowd.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you know a single thing of what you just said in the lyrics? 'Cause it looked like you understood perfectly by the way you showed hurt in you voice. You are very good at acting."

"Um...I dont think I understood some words but I guess I figured out what they meant." Blue said, searching though her vocabulary. She was too smart for her age. she could figure out words without a dictionary.

"I didn't know what upon was until I heard this song so, yeah. I understood what I was saying." Blue said, smiling her cute, bright, mouth to the audience.

The judges looked at each other and they knew what they were going to say. so they all said it in unison.

"Yes! You are going to the next round!"

Blue jumped in excitement, then rushed over to her mother, who was now on the stage, and gave her a giant hug in front of everyone.

"Papa, You gotta hug too." Laurenia called out to the backstage.

Blue didn't wait though, as her father got onto the stage, she glomped him with her smothering hug.

Green watched it all, he stared at her with disbelief, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"She...Is wonderful..."

* * *

><p>Blue, 4 years old and is already a famous singer. Green, 5 years old and has been a famous pianist for a bit longer than Blue.<p>

Blue, out of all the things she could do, chose to go read a book at her local library.

"Come on mummy! I wan't to pick out a book!" Her daughter said, pulling her mother to go faster.

"Well laurenia, looks like she is just as childish as you."

"Oh shut it!" Laurenia said, sticking her tongue out afterwards.

She didn't deny it, Daniel thought.

The three entered the library, trying to keep up with their overly excited daughter.

"Haha!"

"W-wait!" Daniel called, noticing that his daughter was running away, while Laurenia disappeared somewhere, probably looking at books.

Daniel ran after his daughter, trying to get through the crowds as swift as she could, but that was too hard.

"Blue! Stop! Arrêtez ça!" Daniel yelled in his first language.

Blue didn't listen. She ran until-

"Oof!" She ran into someone and they both tripped over.

"Aie!" Blue said, rubbing her head softly as she got up.

She held out a hand and helped the other child up.

"I am so sorry! Désolé!" Blue said, bowing to the person in front of her.

"Its fine. Just please look out. And why are you alone? Where are your parents?" The person, who blue identified as a boy, said.

Blue looked up and stared at the boy for a few moments before turning around, looking in all directions.

"Um...Whoops?" She said sheepishly, irritating the boy slightly.

"Well, I guess I can help you find them." The boy sighed. "What is your name?"

Blue looked at the boy suspiciously for a few seconds before beaming a smile. "Blue! Blue Royal Diamant."

The boy's eyes widened at her name.

"And you? Et tu?" Blue asked curiously.

"Um Green. Green Shigeru Oak." Blue stared at him for a few seconds.

"...Weren't you the one who went in Kanto's got Talent? A year before me, correct? Piano prodigy?" Blue asked.

"Uh yes. And you are the singing prodigy, am I wrong?"

"You are correct. Im surprised that you know me." Blue said. "though, I am very happy that you do!"

The boy flushed before turning his head around.

"L-lets go find your parents-"

"Blue!" Daniel yelled somewhere in the crowd.

"Blue, if you hear me, Call for me in our secret language!" Daniel said, know that he taught his girl french and they called it their "Secret Language".

"Je suis ici le Père!" Blue called out to the crowd.

Daniel emerged out of the crowd and hugged Blue tightly.

"Don't run away like that! You gave me a heart attack!"

"..." Blue started to cry silently, know that she did something wrong. "I am sorry papi...I am so sorry. I did something scandaleux."

"Its okay. Lets just get you a book and somehow force your mother to leave."

Blue chuckled slightly, wiping away her tears.

"Okay." Blue turned around and beamed at Green. "Green, it was very nice meeting you." Blue said, bowing her head and running after her father, who was already walking off.

* * *

><p>Blue was running around in the small meadow, happy to smell the freshly bloomed thornless roses and sweet honey suckle.<p>

Blue looked around and found an unusual dark blue flower that stood out more than the rest.

"...Étonnamment belle..." Blue said to herself, looking down at the small flower.

It was a beautiful shade of dark blue, and shined in the afternoon redness. It looked soft like velvet and its petals were sharp, like a blade. You could hear the small soft petal cut through the wind and give off a buzzing noise.

"Hello?" Blue looked up quickly, facing a boy that looked slightly familiar. She must have been imagining it.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked rudely.

Blue held in the urge to puff her cheeks and pout. "I was looking at the flowers. You shouldn't have a problem with that. Now, before you just start questioning me more, why don't you tell me who YOU are and what are YOU doing here?"

The boy was slightly shocked by her graceful comeback, but did not attend to be treated like that.

"I am Green! Green Shigeru Oak to be in fact! And I am here to research on the flowers in these meadows. This flower to be exact."

"Wait..." Blue stared at the boy for a moment, and Green smirked at her shocked face.

"Yes, Now may you please go away...Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" Blue gave him a disappointed look.

"Stop looking at me like that you pesky girl!" Green yelled, obviously irritated.

Blue stayed still, unwilling to move an inch.

"Green...Sense when were you such a jerk? I thought that a year ago you were willing to help me find my parents like a nice person. Guess I was wrong when I thought of you as...Well...I highly doubt you remember so forget what I said."

Green stared at Blue with his eyes widened, completely shocked by the fact that he has met her. He didn't even REMEMBER her.

"B-blue! Blue...Blue Royal Diamant." Green said, remembering her name.

"Hmf, I guess you do remember."

With that, Blue walked off into the meadow, even further.

"Blue...I am such an idiotic person. I was a jerk to the first person I ever really liked."

* * *

><p>When Blue turned 6, she gave up on singing until she grew older, and the same went for the 7 year old Green.<p>

Blue was now roaming her school. Many girls and boys thought of her as the coolest person alive, and gave her so much attention, though, she didn't like it at all. It was scary for her.

She had no friends to talk to.

No one to give her advice.

No one who would comfort her.

All she ever really wanted was a friend who would pat her on the head when she felt bad, and encourage her to keep trying. Someone, even if the person was rude, or silent, or grumpy. She just wanted someone who could comfort her, even if it was a little.

She one day snuck behind her class building that was on a hill. She sat down under a big oak tree, crying softly. She leaned against the tree, knowing that it was the only thing that could comfort her.

"Hey...Blue?" Blue didn't respond, she just stopped whimpering and sobbing.

"Blue..." The voice...It was Green.

Green sat down next to Blue and patted her head, like she always had wished someone would do.

Blue suddenly grabbed on to Greens shirt, tugging slightly to pull him closer, as she bawled in his shirt.

"Its okay Blue...Its okay." Green hugged Blue with his other hand and looked down at her. He felt so bad for her.

"Heh...Pesky girl. They aren't worth your tears. You're too valuable." Green said, pecking Blue on her forehead. "You are much too valuable."

* * *

><p>It was Blues birthday, but of course nobody knew that.<p>

Blue just walked though the school casually, not showing a sign of happiness, or at least thats what every single person thought...Except _one._

"Blue, Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure."

Blue was taken to the same oak tree she cried on, with Green, one year ago.

"Mind telling me why you're so happy?" Green asked, slightly smirking at Blues reaction.

"Um...C'est mon anniversaire."

"In english please, though I think I already know what you said."

"No! I won't tell you in english if you know what I-"

Before Blue could say another word, A box was shoved into her hands.

"Happy birthday Blue. Jeez, I was just teasing you, Pesky girl."

Blue stared at Green for a moment suspiciously before finally deciding to open the box.

She tried to open the box several times, failing nonetheless.

"Green, can you open it for me." Green rolled his eyes and took the box, opening it with ease.

"Do you really need someone to teach you how to open a box?"

"Yes." Blue said bluntly, Making Green wanting to chuckle, but somehow having the strength to hold it in.

Blue removed the cover, revealing a blue and green necklace with engravings on it.

Blue read it aloud.

"To the beautiful birthday girl, Blue. Stay with me forever, my dearest friend. I don't ever want you to leave, because you are MY best friend."

Blue felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she glomped Green in a big bear hug.

"I love you!" She yelled. "I will always be your friend, and I will never go away! Even if I leave to another state, I will always come back. And If I dont, I will lie in your heart instead!" She said, tugging Green closer to her.

Green chuckled and hugged her back.

"That means that you literally canNOT be with another man when we grow up. Understand?"

"I understand, Greeny." Green rolled his eyes.

Green smiled. "Jeez, you really are a pesky girl...I like that... Happy Seventh Birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>And Happy late valentines day. Yeah, one day late, but I had to do some final edits to this. Okay, well, You guys will have to wait!<strong>


	2. 8 to 14

**Oooh! This is where the drama kicks in! Oh, and I decided that this will be based off pokemon leafgreen the game.**

**Oh, and You people who choose to review can ask me to make a full story based on one of the ages from 5 to 14. Oneshots of course. You can ask for a two shot as well though.**

**DRAMA!**

* * *

><p>"YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOOSE YOUR PARENTS!" Green was yelling furiously at Blue, who was crying. They were in the heavy rain, much to there dismay.<p>

"I DO!"

"HOW? YOU HAVE LOVING PAR-"

"THEY ARE NOT MY MUM AND DAD!" Blue started to weep miserably.

Green stared at Blue in shock. She...

...

...This cant be true.

"Blue, what do you mean?"

A pause went by as Blue thought over what she said. It soaked in, and she broke down.

"L-lucy and Morin are not my mum and dad! Laurenia and Daniel are...I want my papa and mum...I don't want foster parents."

Greens face fell deeper. Since when...when did this happen?

"Blue, I-"

"You nothing! I dont want to hear a single thing from your mouth again! In fact, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! I HATE YOU GREEN OAK!" Blue ran off, crying hysterically.

Green could literally feel his heart break. He just lost his one and only best friend. He wanted to run after her, like every boy would in those movies...

But this was reality.

He knew that chasing her would do nothing. It doesn't make anything better.

Oh how he wished this wasn't reality.

He wished that this was just a bad dream, but he knew that was impossible.

He felt stray tears drip down his pale face.

"N-no...Blue please...don't go." He tucked his face into his knees and crouched down, sobbing non-stop. "Blue...Im so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Nine years old, Part 1<strong>

Blue, now 9 years old, has still been avoiding Green (And pidgey, for mew knows why). No matter how many times he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't say a single word. Green felt hopeless.

"B-blue...Please. Please speak. Im really sorry." Green pleaded, though, Blue didn't budge. She just stood there, giving him an emotionless face, and then started to walk off, completely oblivious of what may happen to her on the road.

Green became slightly mad. "Blue!" He yelled, gabbing hold to her fist. She turned around slowly, unfazed by his sudden action.

"Promise me something at least! Promise me that when you are ten, and Im 11, we will go on a pokemon journey!" Now Blue was surprised. A journey?

She suddenly became angry. She yanked her wrist out of Greens grasp and yelled.

"MY FATHER DIED ON A JOURNEY!" Greens heart thumped loudly, what has he just done? Did he...remind her? This cannot be good.

"I-I"

"You nothing! Quit it! I dont want you to bother me!"

"WELL TOO BAD! I WONT STOP UNTIL YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!"

Hot tears flooded down Blues pale skin. She finally gave in.

"...Snif..." She started to bawl into Greens shirt, hopeless.

"Papa...Papa was flying mum to hoenn and...and Ho-oh was there. Ho-oh killed papa and mum."

Green was shocked. Was this the reason she was avoiding the pidgey? Was this one of the reasons she was scared of bird pokemon?

Green patted Blues head in comfort. "Its okay Blue...Dont worry..."

They stood there for what seems like forever. Neither of them seemed willing to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Nine years old, Part 2<strong>

"NO!" Blue cried. "NO! PLEASE DONT TAKE ME AWAY!"

Blue tried to run towards Green, trying to reach out her hand to him.

"PLEASE!"

Hot tears stippled down her burning face. "GREEN!" she screamed.

She finally had the will to bite down on her foster mothers hand.

"Ouch! You ungrateful-"

Blue didn't listen to her foster mothers tantrum.

She ran over to Green and hugged him, tucking her head deeply into his shirt.

"I wont leave you...I promised..."

She choked on her tears and tightly wrapped her arms around Green.

Green patted her head and wrapped his other arm for a hug.

"Blue, remember what you said to me on your seventh birthday?"

Blue looked up to him and shook her head sadly.

"you told me that you and I would always be together, and if one of us leaves, they would always come back, and if they didn't-"

"-They would still be in the others heart."

Blue gave Green a heart warming smile and chuckled. "I remember."

She kissed Green on the cheek. "I love you. Promise me you wont get another girl."

"I will, as long as you don't get ANYWHERE NEAR another boy."

Blue rolled her eyes and let go of green. "I promise. And Green?"

"Yes?"

"On my tenth birthday, 4 months from now, I will come back to start my journey with you."

Greens eyes widen in shock, and he slowly began to beam a huge smile until-

"Blue! We are going NOW." Her foster mother growled, grabbing her wrist once again and tugging her towards the small boat leading to Sevii Islands.

* * *

><p>"...Gramps, I haven't gotten a letter in two months. Blue promised on the phone that she would send me a letter every week."<p>

"Ah, I think thats because she may be coming back here to pallet town."

"WHAT?" Green freaked out and ran up stairs, looking out his window to see if he could spy her.

There she was, staring at a jigglypuff that hung on a tree, singing.

"YES!"

Green ran back down the stairs and exited the house.

"BLUE! OVER HERE!"

Blue turned around and beamed brightly. She ran over to Green and gave him a bear hug.

"GREEN!" she squealed. "I'm sorry I didn't send you a letter! But do you know what yesterday was? It was my birthday! I'm ten now so that means I get to start my adventure with you! Jeez, I had preserved my voice for this moment!"

Green was slightly confused to why she...'preserved' her voice.

"Oh Green, I guess Blue didn't tell you." His grandfather said, exiting the lab. "She has an illness. She needs to preserve her voice because if she doesn't, she may not be able to talk ever again. After this, I'm pretty sure she isn't going to talk for a while. Anyways! Lets get you two your pokemon!"

Green was slightly worried for Blue, but he was more excited that he got to travel with her, so he didn't actually care. As long as he was with her, everything didn't matter.

"Yeah!"

They walked behind the professor, waiting to see what he was going to do, and what he would show them.

He first held out two pokeballs.

"Blue, you may choose between these two pokemon. The one on my right is Pikachu. He can be...Well, lets just say that he is stubborn. The one on my left is Eevee. He is fairly loyal, though he may take some time to get used to you."

Green rolled his eyes. "She is probably going to pick Eevee. All girls would."

Blue glared at Green, trying to tell him that she wasn't like all the other girls, which he understood immediately.

Blue looked back at the two pokeballs and thought about it thoroughly.

'_Pikachu...or Eevee...Eevee being loyal...well that wont help me at all really. If its loyal, then I am going to think that any other pokemon I catch will just obey me at first thought. And besides...I like pikachu because it sounds a little like me. Stubborn...Well duh. Thats at least 70% of who I am! And electric...that sound a little like me. I am way overly energetic. I think...Pikachu is the one...Yeah. I choose pikachu._'

Blue stared immensely at the Pikachu, basically screaming out to the professor that pikachu was her choice.

"Here you go Blue. Your pikachu." The professor smiled and handed her the small pokeball.

Green just stared in shock. Why didn't she pick the loyal one?

Green took the eevee and headed outside with Blue, thanking the professor before they left.

"Hey Blue, lets take a look at our pokemon!"

Blue nodded and sent out her furry electric mouse. (Don't forget deadly)

The pikachu glared at Blue terribly, as if he was piercing her soul.

Blue sighed and crouched down, holding her hand out to let the pikachu sniff.

Pikachu glared at her and before walking closer. It sniffed her hand then smiled. If rubbed against her and purred, surprising Green.

"Wow, you know how to make friends with a pokemon pretty fast. You know that?"

Blue chuckled and played with her fuzzball, tickling it.

* * *

><p>Blue, pikachu on her shoulder, stood in front of a giant door. She felt static through her veins as she opened it slowly.<p>

She searched the room to find her friend, her best friend to be exact.

"Hey Blue! How long does it take you, really? Victory road isn't that long. Oh well. Lets have a battle! Whoever wins takes the title of Champion!"

"But didn't you already take that title."

Green smirked. "Well, I guess you could say that, but if someone is stronger than me, then they should be the champion. I am not the strongest in Kanto, and I admit that. I know that you are one of the strongest, so if I beat you, I know I am worthy for the champions title."

Blue rolled her eyes and reached for her first choice.

"Charizard! Lets go!"

"Sick 'em Blastoise!"

The two yelled, sending out the supposed starter pokemon of their region.

"Charizard! Up!" With charizard flying into the air, the battle begun.

**After Battle**

Green returned his fainted Pigeotto.

"You did well buddy."

Green turned his attention back to Leaf and sighed.

"I really should've know that you were going to-"

"I don't want to be the champion."

Green was surprised by her sudden outburst. Had he just heard her wrong?

"Wha?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. The. Champion." She repeated.

She began to walk away until she felt something pull her wrist.

"Why DON'T you want to be the champion! Thats a once and a life time chance Blue! Your BLOWING IT!"

She shook her head again. "I dont want to be the champion because I would have to stay here for a long time and not visit my friends. Why don't YOU think of that?" She said coldly.

She yanked her wrist away and headed towards the door, leaving Green speechless.

* * *

><p>A whole year has past, and Green still hasn't seen Blue since he became the champion.<p>

"..." He tapped his foot impatiently. He hasn't had a challenger is two weeks.

"God damnit..." Now he was pacing around the room.

He stopped suddenly and sighed. He was being an idiot. Patients is the key right? Even if its been a whole year since you've seen your-

…

No! No no no! He refuses to think that! How did challengers suddenly go to _her_? She isn't a challenger! She doesn't even wan't the awesome title of Champion! She isn't a 'Challenger' in Greens vocabulary.

Though, since there is no challengers, it would be nice to go back to Pallet Town...Yep. Thats what he's gonna do!

"Go! Flygon!" Green called his foreign pokemon.

"You think you can take me to Pallet town? Its pretty far."

Flygon nodded, even if it didn't know a clue where this place was, and scooped Green up, flying him towards Pallet Town. (Green wondered how he knew which way it was.)

When they arrived, Green found many sad faces. He saw Bill, a friend of his and Leafs, moping while he was throwing rocks up and catching them.

He saw Daisy, his own sister, slightly tearing up.

Marry, the little girl from across the street who felt as if Blue was her sister, well she was bawling her eyes out.

Then he saw a sign on Blue's house. "Off to Prof. Oaks for important discussion."

Green ran to his grandfathers lab and saw another note. This one almost made his heart stop.

"Looking for the missing Leaf. Possibly, we may be in Mount Silver. Dont come unless you have level 80 or above pokemon."

"YOU DONT HAVE A POKEMON EVEN CLOSE TO THAT LEVEL YOU OLD GEEZER!" Green yelled and ran towards route 1, where he got his flygon to fly him to Mount Silver.

'Leaf, Im so sorry. I will never ever do what I did again...Im sorry.' Green teared up and hiccuped. He really did miss her, he just didn't want to show it.

* * *

><p>Green was turning 13, but he was in no mood to celebrate. Blue was still missing, and he still hated himself.<p>

He went back home with his grandfather and everyone in pallet tried to forget the terrible event, everyone else did actually, but Green didn't. No. He **Couldn't****.**

"Green, You have a few packages. Can you come get them?"

"I dont want any stupid gifts." Green said coldly.

Prof. Oak was slightly irritated by how rude he answered. "Your friends got these for you, I suggest you TAKE them Green!" The professor fumed.

"Fine. Fine." When Green came down, he signed the paperwork the postman asked for and took the two packages.

He ran back up stairs, holding the packages, and stuffed them under your bed.

Prof. Oak came upstairs and knocked on Greens door. "Green..." He sighed. "Can you at least read the signature of who gave them to you?"

"Fine, whatever." Green sighed and searched the signature, and when he found it, he almost had a heart attack.

He stumbled down onto the floor, knocking down some things off of his bed and dropping the package before picking it back up.

"Green? Green! What happened!"

It was Blue. Blue sent him a package.

He opened it as fast as he could and found many things. A picture book, full of pictures when he and Blue were kids, A Journal with questions written in them, Blue probably did that, a letter, and a necklace, strangely enough.

He took the necklace and gave it a strange look. He flipped over the blue and purple crystal pendant and it was engraved. It said-

"Idiot, we are still together, just not in the same place, unless you do keep me in your heart as well. _Happy Birthday Green._"

Green smiled, then frowned. Was that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? And did she just steal his catchphrase?

Green rolled his eyes and laughed. She was still the same. Saying things with another meaning, she developed that while they were traveling during their 10 year old days.

Green took the picture album and flipped through the pages. He skipped a lot until he got to the ones where the were 10.

One of them had Blue with a chunk of cake on her nose, which Green thought was hysterical. Another had a picture of him and Blue when the were going to go catch some bird pokemon, and two pidgey from both genders landed on both of their heads. Green thinks it was just a coincidence and Blue though it was fate or something like that.

He kept flipping through and he found one that he likes a lot. It was when Blue and him went into the ferris wheel. He still found it very uncomrotable that there was a hidden camera pointing at them the whole entire time, but at least they got a photo.

Green blushed, they were kids at the time so they had no idea why people were smirking at them when they got on the ride, but _now_ he knows. It because couples ride the ferris wheels together.

Green shook his head and closed the album, turning his attention to the letter.

He opened it slowly and read carefully.

"Green, happy birthday. Im having a friend named Red send this to you from his household."

'Strange, why would she tell me that?' Green thought for a bit until- 'Could she be giving me a hint to where she is? ! ? ! ?'

"I hope you enjoyed your gifts! I hope you read the album from beginning to finish!"

'Huh? Did she say READ from beginning to finish?'

It finally dawned to Green, what if there was a secret message?

Green took the album and took the first picture out.

"What the message?" He flipped over the picture and it had one word.

"Meet? What does she mean by...Wait...Beginning to finish. Does she mean the beginning of the sentence?"

Green flipped the page and took out the first picture from that one.

"Me. So its Meet Me."

He flipped.

"At."

Again.

"The."

"Peak."

"Of."

"Mount."

"Silver."

"A."

"Year."

"From."

"Now."

He ran the letters through his head. "Meet me at the peak of mount silver a year from now? My next birthday?"

* * *

><p>Green was finally turning 14, and he had his flying type ready to take him the the peak of mount silver.<p>

"Gramps, Im going now."

"But you still haven't told me why you want to go to-"

Before his grandfather could say another word, Green was already flying off towards the snowy, old mountain.

"...*Sigh* He better tell me why when he gets back. I though we were going to celebrate his birthday by going on a camping trip...or maybe he is doing this to _escape_ the camping trip."

The Professor shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before walking back into his lab to study.

Green landed down very low onto the mountain, starting his hike. He didn't want his pokemon to fly to the top because there was a snow storm acting up.

He ran to the nearest tunnel, and found many channels crossing through it.

"Crap, its a braided channel. This is going to be confusing...Unless..." Green took out a piece of paper and drew out everywhere he was going through, and if he made a mistake, he would just follow his map.

After a long time of making mistakes and irritation, green found the last tunnel he didn't search through.

"Here goes. This must lead to the peak." He said, noticing that he had to use a pokemon to use rockclimb so he could scale it.

"Okay, Onix! Use Rockclimb!" Green called, releasing his onix and riding him up to the top of the platform.

He finally got to the top, and found a ladder that had a white light shining down on it.

"That must lead to the top." He stated.

He climbed the ladder carefully, not trying to make the ladder drop.

He finally got up to the top of the ladder and looked around.

Nothing.

No one to be found.

No pokemon or rock.

Just nothing.

Green's face fell dramatically, heartbroken that he didn't find Blue, until he saw a light, of course.

Green saw a flamelike light churning in an arch, which he assumed was a cave.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the rough storm, panting along the way.

He was desperate to his her again.

So desperate.

"Blue!" He called out.

He finally reached the cave, and smiled with joy for what he saw.

"Blue! Its you!"

Blue was indeed there, and she was cuddled up against her charizard lovingly, pikachu rubbing against her cheek, which Green found cute-

Woah! Nu-uh! Not going to that subject now!

Green shook his head to get rid of that thought and rushed towards Blue.

Blue got up and hugged Green, not regretting hugging him so suddenly.

Green felt his face grow warm, but he decided to blame it for being in the cold so long that the fire type was just warming him up.

He hugged Blue back and felt his heart dance with glee.

"Took you long enough." Blue whispered softly.

"Well, at least I tried my hardest."

Blue released the hug and sticked her tongue out at green.

"No duh, sherlock."

Green rolled his eyes and smiled, it was the same old Blue that he missed so much.

"How about...A _Heated_ battle." Green asked.

Blue chuckled with her pikachu, who looked like he was spitting fire the the naughty electric bolts coursing around him.

"Gladly."

_And thats how it all went. After our amazing battle, which DID warm me up, we went back to pallet town, where everyone cheered. Im glad that I spent my whole life with Green. Yeah, he is an arrogant jerk (Sometimes) But thats one thing that I love about him. Thats also one of the reasons why we got married 8 years later._


End file.
